


No one is watching

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: When no one was watching, T'Pol could relax.
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/T'Pol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	No one is watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ninguém está vendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824887) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 28 - no one is watching.

When no one was watching, T'Pol could relax.

On a ship that was almost exclusively populated by humans, T'Pol had to keep her posture of a perfect Vulcan, even when it was against what she wanted.

Hoshi knew her better than this.

Because when there was no one else around, and Hoshi was alone with her, T'Pol could act naturally.

With Hoshi, she could be herself, and she didn't have to worry about being a model for how humans would see Vulcans.

Not only that but Hoshi respected her culture, and she never tried to make T'Pol act more human.

Hoshi too could relax when she was with T'Pol, instead of feeling the pressure to perform so admirably well as she did in her job.

For both of them, this was a sanctuary, after work and away from other people, alone in their quarters, they could just be themselves.

And that was enough to get at least a faint smile out of T'Pol.


End file.
